The Perfect Moment
by WaterGlyph
Summary: Chichiri wakes up and commences a lovely cuddle session.


A/N: Long time no see right? I have been getting a ridiculous amount of reviews from you lovely and magnificent and devoted readers and I was inspired to write this. Thanks to you fantastic people I am back on the fanfiction scene! Hope you enjoy this little fluffy tidbit. :)

**The Perfect Moment**

Chichiri winced as a persistent ray of sunlight coaxed him awake. It was just barely morning due to the position of the sun and the lack of birds chirping. Yet the day was greeting him with great enthusiasm as the line of light continued to beam directly in his open eye.

He began to rub the sleep from his face when he felt the bed move slightly; the girl sleeping next to him stretched and altered her position only to fall back into a stilled slumber as she buried herself amongst a nest of sheets and fluffy pillows.

He smiled, intently watching the angelic face that was completely at peace, lost in dreams as they lingered before her awakening.

Moving as close to her as possible without waking her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly pulled her towards him. The warmth of him caused an instant snuggle reaction to trigger within her, and she magnetized herself to his chest. He instinctively buried his face into her long waves of chestnut, inhaling the beautiful scent of cherry blossoms. _She must have used the scented oil I bought for her…_ Letting himself be overcome by the perfume of her skin and hair he shivered as it began to take hold and intoxicate him slowly, until he pulled her even closer against him and sighed happily.

There was not enough oxygen in the world to emphasize the happiness of his sigh.

Chichiri passed the next hour watching her sleep, taking note of how her long doe-like lashes cast shadows upon her porcelain skin and pink cheeks, how her nose would twitch every once in a while in reaction to the dream she was having, how her chest rose and fell with each long and slow breath, how her hair gleamed like spun gold in the sunlight that now flooded the room. He protectively held her, keeping the morning from hitting her face so that she might sleep longer, allowing him to witness such serenity for just a moment more.

When her eyelashes parted to reveal twin liquid sapphires, his heart skipped a beat and the air was caught within his chest.

"Morning." He murmured softly with a smile, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers.

"Morning." Ally yawned, stretching out her entire body like a lazy house cat that had just finished its nap. Curling up against him, she nestled her head just underneath his chin where it fit perfectly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm, though I was woken up a few times." She groaned slightly.

"Oh?" He adjusted the blanket so that they were wrapped tightly together, providing some extra comfort and warmth, "still queasy?"

"It comes and goes. Not as bad as it used to be."

Chichiri tilted her face so that she could look directly at him, so he could see her glowing face.

"You are so beautiful."

A smile blossomed over her lips and bloomed within her cheeks, "And you are incredibly handsome."

He carefully slid a hand down to her stomach, feeling the flat and toned surface with gentle stroking fingers.

"I wonder what it will be…."

"Probably a boy." Ally teased, watching as he curiously continued to explore her abdominal area as though her were looking for buried treasure.

"OR a girl." He added, kissing her mouth to silence her silly grin until they both got lost within each other's playful touches. He explored her curves and smooth skin with the entirety of his hands, cherishing the smooth satin skin that glided beneath them. He kissed every visible inch, teasing the cotton shirt away, paying extra attention to her midsection.

"You sir, are infatuated with my belly." She laughed, watching as he nuzzled it and stroked it and kissed it tenderly.

"Not so, I am infatuated with every fiber of you; your belly will soon be growing our child, which just gives me even more to love."

She smiled for the umpteenth time that morning, meeting his affectionate gaze as he crawled his way back towards her and gave her a smooch.

"So what shall it be this morning…fish and rice?"

Ally wrinkled her nose in silent protest.

"HAHA! Well then, perhaps just the rice for you. Something mild for the stomach."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, you stay here and rest." Chichiri ran warm fingers through her sunlit hair, his gaze as fond as they come. "Besides, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't treat and surprise you every once in a while?"

"You are ridiculous, AND wonderful."

He nodded and gave her one last breathtaking kiss before excitedly bounding off and starting the day.

Ally couldn't help but allow her hands to wander down to the area Chichiri had been so affectionate to. The area was highly sensitive to the touch, yet it was warm and comforting to touch and rub tiny calming circles.

"Did you hear that? Your father is smitten with you."

Sitting up, she triggered a wave of nausea that followed her smallest movements. When it slowly subsided and stilled, she advanced a little more until she was fully upright in bed.

"Though I can hardly blame him. I can hardly wait for you to be here."

Patting her tummy, she rose to greet the day. Letting the sunshine warm her skin. Nine months from now…they would be able to see a day just like this. Calm waters, a canvas painted sky, and a friendly breeze that carried the smells and sounds that happened all around them.

"I love you." Ally whispered, holding herself gingerly as Chichiri prepared their meal with an incredibly amount of enthusiasm and excitement.

Many suns would rise and set, but this one she would cherish forever, because it was indeed the perfect moment….


End file.
